Anniversary
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: kagome needs to go to her time to study. And inuyasha wants her to stay. What can he do so that she stays? And what kind of anniversary wants inuyasha to celebrate? Read it and you’ll find. IK. LEMON.


Anniversary By: ktaknyeni 

**summary: **kagome needs to go to her time to study. And inuyasha wants her to stay. What can he do so that she stays? And what kind of anniversary wants inuyasha to celebrate?? Read it and you'll find. Advertence: one shot LEMON..!!

**disclaimer:** its obvious i don't own inuyasha or any of the rumiko takahashi characters. But.. well you have to be honored to be material of inspiration of thousand around the world ï.

**A.U ï ** OK. Hello there. I'm ktakn. And this is my first english fic inuyasha fic and lemon at the same time! i dont know what got into me when i wrote this. I'm all flushed.. lol.. but well. I hope you like it. I am risking my account on so you guys can see this. Why? 'cause i want to know if i'm good at writing lemons.. or i suck.. so i need your reviews so you can tell wich one is.

Other thing. This is SOME lemon! I dont know how i did it but is the longest one shot fic i have ever writed. So you have been advised, and well.. i still dont know if i countinue it or not.. it depends on you. You tell me ok? Well i don't bother you more and read it!

Ok T-T cries decided to delete this fic from the page.. so now i'm utting it back but edited... so dont get mad ok gomen. So.. now you can find the unedited version in same name and same nick. so.. now back to read.. and there will be another chappy.. just not now

-------- o --------

Kagome left the place, trying to make it without any sound. She didn't wanted her friends could wake up and ask why she was leaving in the dark of the night instead of, left in the morning like she is used to do.

It was past bed time, time which everybody went to sleep, and she was walking trough the forest to reach the well and go to her time. Her bag pack was almost empty, and she had final exams this week. She needed to be concentrated and needed the rest to do well in them. that was PART of the reason why she was leaving in the middle of the night.

She was three foots from the well when a strong couple of arms surrounded her and took her into the woods, where no one could see them.

- where do you think you're going wench?- the silver haired hanyou whispered into her ear.

The hanyou had kagome spin in a tree. With her back to the tree and face to face with him. With his arms in her waist, holding her firmly, and his eyes set up on her. Those golden, almost amber orbs, that she loved so much.

- come on inuyasha! I have to go home! – she said trying to make a puppy face so that he would let her go. But instead he just neared their faces so they could be millimetres from each others mouth.

- no you don't.. – he whispered in her ear. And started trailing kisses down her neck.

- don't do that inuyasha! Come on...! – she said trying to hold up the moan that was trying to come out of her mouth.

- feh! I do what ever i want with my bitch! – he said with a smirk on his lips.

- don't call me bitch! – she said stopping his kisses – and besides, you know what i have to do in my time so why are you stopping me. i already told you last night – she said while remembering the previous nights events.

- i remember what we did last night, not what we talked about love – he said while his clawed hands were travelling down her body. His touch was making her shivering, and trembling. And she loved that feeling. But no. She had to resist.

- does that means that you don't listen a word to what i said? my ideas aren't important to you? – she said trying making it sound hurt. So that way maybe he could stop his moves on her. It wasn't that she wasn't hurt, because she was, but her first priority was to get away of her beloved hanyou.

- you know i didn't mean that love. It's just you're so beautiful, that's hard to concentrate in anything else – his dangerous hands were getting to her skirt lifting it up – and besides i do listen to you.. you said you were returning home tomorrow. But not in the night. Why are you leaving me alone in here. Don't you wanna be with me anymore love? – he said while his hands had already got to her panties and was trying to remove them. he had to get her attention in anything else. He didn't wanted to kagome realise what he was doing.

- you know i love you and i want to be with you. So don't be silly inuyasha – she said with those eyes that showed him how deep her love was for him. But those eyes soon changed into an eyes of warning when she realized what he was doing – and stop trying taking off my panties!! – she said when she felt his hands in her intimate parts.

She quickly removed them from there. And pushed inuyasha away, so that he couldn't interfere with her way down the well. But again, it seemed the hanyou was in the mood, he didn't left time kagome to walk, because he grabbed her by the arm and spin her again in the tree. This time inuyasha was grabbing her by the arms instead of the waist.

- i... stop! Inuyasha! I want ot go home! Let me! – she said starting to sound kind of mad. But that didn't matter to inuyasha. He was just having some fun.

- i dont want to – he said in a playful mood. He was starting to have fun and nothing would stop him. Not even her.

- that's exactly why i wanted to go home in the night!.. this is so fruus- oooh! - she couldn't finish her sentences because of the moan of pleasure coming from her mouth. He had his hands in her breasts. Massaging them, moulding them. It was making kagome loose control over herself, and she couldn't afford that. She had things to do in her time, she hadn't time to fool around with his mate.

- what are you saying my dear wench.. – he kept whispering in her ear, with that husky hot voice, she could feel his breath in her neck, and that was making her go crazy. – are you running away from me?...mmh.. – he left a moan when he felt kagome's hands in his chest, his well toned chest. – are you escaping away from me? Why would you want to do that my love? – he said while he squeeze his mate's left breast, producing in her another moan of pleasure – don't you like what I make you feel? Don't you like my touch? – and again he squeezed her breast, this time destroying her top, and bra, and giving a soft but hot kiss on her nipple.

- you... I ...inu... - she couldn't form words. The pleasure that inuyasha was giving to her was unbelievable. It was amazing, how, after so long of being mates he still could make her feel that way. Well, it wasn't THAT long. But still, inuyasha always kept secret about his distresses as a lover. And kagome LOVED surprises.

- say it. – he dared her – say you don't like my touch and I would leave you alone so that you can go back home – inuyasha now was sucking on her breast, giving little squeezes and softly kissing all of it, sometimes more aggressive and biting her in the nipple. – so love.. do you like my touch? – he loved the control that had over kagome. She truly was HIS bitch.. and he lived for that.

- this.. is ... un...fair...inu..yasha... - she said between moans. She already had loose control. Her mission was finding its failure, and..to said the truth.. she didn't care, she was just focussing on inuyasha.

- why is that my love?, my bitch? Am I giving you pain? – he inocently asked. his lips were now trailing kisses in her eyes, lips, cheeks, and ears. And once in a while he entered his tongue on her ear licking it, savouring it. – just say you don't like my touch and I'll stop. Can you do that my love?.-

- no.. – she finally said. Her mission had already failed. So what could she do now.. like people say. If you can't beat them.. join them. And that was kagome was planning on do.

- that's my bitch – his hands were massaging her body – I like my bitch is obedie... what the hell??!! – was those kagome's hands he felt?? God! His bitch could surprise him.

- my little inu.. I feel something in here.. what could that be? – she said the moment her hands got to his haori. Feeling the bump in them. – is my little puppy anxious? Is anything I could do puppy? – she said in a playful voice. Remembering the form he had done with her.

- don't.. play with me kagome... - he said trying to hold control. His erection was in control. He was in control. What had this woman that could make him so hot in so short time... he was showing that he was anxious for her, and he could not do that. He was in charge here. – you don't wanna start with me.. kagome..

- why is that my little puppy..? – she said disarming the knot in his haori. – what would my puppy do?

- you have no idea – he whispered in her ear. And suddenly he took her in his arms.. pressing his body against hers. And jumping so suddenly that scared kagome.

- what are you doing inuyasha?? – she asked a little scared for the sudden action.

- you'll find – he said jumping form tree to tree. Inuyasha was in some kind of mood because he jumped like a youkai, moving so fast, that you couldn't see the form of the trees, you could only see colors and the moon. Jumping so high that was starting to give kagome the creeps.

- tell me where are you taking me! – she said – let me go inuyasha!! I want to get to safe ground. – but inuyasha didn't answered her. He was focused on his trajectory.

Finally after what kagome thought were 10 minutes, inuyasha stopped. Kagome was buried deep in his chest hiding from the view and the cold that was starting to get to her bones. She was shivering from the cold, and inuyasha's clothes were the perfect protection. He noted that kagome was shivering and got worried.

- what's wrong? Did I hurt you? – this took by surprise to kagome. She left her face to him. Gave him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips, and answered.

- no. I am a little cold. That's all. – he looked at her. And then a smirk came out of his lips. He closed the distance between the two, and placed his lips on her right ear.

- don't worry love, you will be hot...very hot. I promise that to you – and then he gave her a kiss on the her cheek.

Kagome blushed a little by his comment, but she was getting adjusted to them so she answered him. – I trust you inu-kun, I know you keep your promises - . and she did known.

---- o ----

It was almost a month since kikyou had gone to hell. The day she left, she had came to the camp. To take inuyasha with her. But he had other plans. He walked with her until they vanished from kagome's view. She had got really scared, inuyasha hadn't told her anything. She thought he was leaving her.. and without saying good bye. That day inuyasha and kikyou were gone for the entire day. And kagome had been crying that entire day also. The thought of loosing inuyasha was to painful, she hadn't even said she loved him. And that was torturing kagome's heart.

It was night. And everybody had gone to sleep. Kagome had said she needed to be alone so she could think about some stuff in her head. So that left shippo sleeping next to her out of the idea. She stood next to the fire. Watching the flames, thinking in her hanyou, well now was kikyou's hanyou, and to say the truth.. to kagome, it had always been kikyou's hanyou.

Suddenly kagome saw inuyasha.. walking in her direction, coming out of the forest, alone, and with a smile in his face. She couldn't believe it. There was inuyasha! She didn't think it twice.. she got up and ran to him with all her body could take in the final step she jumped and to her surprise his open arms received her. She hugged him so tightly he thought he would suffocate. Kagome put her arms behind his neck and hugged him. And inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled closer to him. And let his head snuggled in her hair. It was some time since he had smelled her. She smelled so nice, he loved her smell. It was like flowers with vanilla. He let himself enjoy the hug and took the advantage to lift kagome and start pin her. She started to laugh and scream. It was so great to have inuyasha next to her. She was hoping it wasn't a dream.

- now we can be together kagome, there's nothing between us to stop our happiness, I want to be with you, I need to be with you, I love you kagome. – he had said it so suddenly that to kagome took a while to prosesate all this information.. HE wanted to be with HER?? What about kikyou?? Where was she? He loved her? He needed her?? This HAD to be a dream.. one minute she had lost him, the next he's saying he loved her.

- kagome? What's wrong? Did..didn't you wanted this? – he started to preocupate by her silence - Oh my god.. tell me you want this.. – she looked him at his eyes, and knew this wasn't a dream. He did loved her, he did needed her, he did wanted her. Just like her loved, wanted and needed him. So she did the only thing she think to do. She kissed him. For the first time in her life.

It was soft at first. But soon inuyasha took the command, and started to kiss her more aggressive. When she opened her mouth in search of air, he took the opportunity and entred her mouth with his tongue. This took by surprise to kagome, but soon she got used to it and answered the kiss form inuyasha. Soon they started a battle of tongues, of kisses, of caresses, trying to prove wich one loved the most the other one.

After what it felt like a life time, they separated. He took her in his arms and jumped to the god's tree. Kagome was a little nervous, but she needed to ask this.

- inuyasha? – she whispered.

- mmh? – he answered looking the moon.

- what ...about...--? – he didn't left her finish her question for he already had an answer.

- she's gone.. there's no need to know more.. she's gone and she never would bother us again. – and with that the subject was over, and until this time neither of the two has took it again. Like inuyasha said.. it was no need. He had given kikyou's soul peace. And now he could

Finally.. it was their time, Their happines and nothing would interfiere with them

---- o -----

yes. She did known. And she was glad about that.

When she got to see the view in front of her. Let us say she just couldn't form any words. It was so beautiful. It was some kind of cave BEHIND a waterfall. He entered it. And whispered in her ear.

- do you remember this place love? .

kagome did remember. It was this place where they mated. When she became inuyasha's woman, and inuyasha became kagome's hanyou.

- of course i remember inuyasha.. but why did you takes us here? – she asked with that 'i don't understand' face

- you don't know? Well let me show you. – and with that phrase inuyasha started his moves on kagome.

Kagome was just admiring the beauty of the place when she felt the arms of her hanyou around her waist. She was giving him her back. So that matter he couldn't see how much she liked his touch.

- you don't need to give me your back wench.. – he talked in a husky but sexy voice – i know what my touch makes you feel. I don't need to see you.. i can smell your arousal my dear bitch. – and then he pushed her back to him.. so that he could press his arousal on her – and i know you can feel me to. So why denied us to pleasure of love? – and his hand in a slow motion started to move up her waist.. giving little caresses to her waist.. her back.. kissing it ..caressing her breast.. but just touching them.. he wanted to give her her time to feel him, to know he was there next to her and that he loved her. To feel the sound of the waterfall. To feel the night's wind that blew that night. That wrap them creating an ambient of pure love and lust. To watch the night. The stars, the moon. And just let her feel perfect. – this place is begging us to show it our love, to show it how much i love you and you love me, please. Let me give it the pleasure, please koishii.. – he knew that kagome couldn't resist when he begged her. To her it was like he was showing her his deep weakness, and in a way it was true. But now. He didnt cared he begged, he just wanted to be with his other half, his bitch, his love.

And she knew what inuyasha was trying to do. But she didn't cared anymore. She had his beloved hanyou next to her. He loved her, and they were meant to be togheter. Nothing could tear them apart. And that made kagome the most happy woman in the world.

When he felt kagome's head in his shoulder for some kind of support. He knew she had agreed. And that made inuyasha happy. This time would be special. This was their first aniversary, it was a month since they were mates, and he would make it special, even if kagome couldn't remember, he would make her remember.

---o---

The night went fast.

They sucumbed to each other.. they have shown their love to the night.both were so exhausted. Kagome kissed him softly and inuyasha turn into his hanyou form again.

- you always keep your promises inu-kun – she whispered panting – thank you for stopping me from going to my time -.

- feh! My bitch has to be by my side all the time – he answered with his pride risen again, but still tired from their activities.

- i know inuyasha.. i know – she was falling asleep now.

- happy aniversary – inuyasha whispered .

- what? – kagome answered him. She didnt ..NOOO how could she forgot that their aniversary of a month was tonight. Thats why he didn't wanted her to go!

- i'm sorry, i forgot. - she couldn't say more she was to tired.

- we will talk later love.. now lets sleep. The night isnt over.. is just starting. Inuyasha smirked and brouth her next to him. And he let himself sleep for once. Hew could be more happy..this was the choice he took. The mate he choose. And he didnt regret for the world.

- i love you koishii -

- i love you bitch -

THE END.

AUï  hello to all again. So dont forget to review and tell if this was good or not. If i should conitnue it or not... sorry for the spelling.. and sorry for the grammar. Like i said this is my first english fic.. but please tell me if i did wrong so i can work on it.

I would post it on and with the same pen name and titule.

So just to you know.. this is very edited.. so read the full version in 

Seeya


End file.
